ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing World of Gumball The Video Game
The Amazing World of Gumball: The Video Game is a upcoming game for the Nintendo Wii. It is expected to come out near 2014-2016. Main Menu *'Story Mode' **'New Game' **'Continue' *'Multiplayer Mode' **'Vs. Mode' **'Survival Mode' ***'Rules' ***'Number of Players' *'Online Mode' **'With Friends' **'With Anybody' **'Make Friends' *'Options' **'Sound' **'Audio' **'Erase Data' *'Shop' **'Characters' **'Costumes' **'Stages' **'Movies' **'Artwork' Difficulty Levels When a New Game is started, the player will select from five difficulty levels. It can be changed once the player starts the game. Chaotic difficulty is unlocked by beating the game on Hard difficulty without changing it to an easier difficulty. The difficulty effects how much damage the player takes *'Difficulty Levels' **'Very Easy ' **'Easy' **'Normal' **'Hard' **'Chaotic' Gameplay Single Player The gameplay is somewhat based off of Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword, without Wii Motion Control. The player has hearts for health, and starts out with 6. The player can get different items and weapons. The player also gets different abilites. Multiplayer Multiplayer can be played in two different modes: Vs. Mode, or Online Mode. In Vs. Mode, you can duke out in a all-out-brawl with many different characters, and play on many stages. You can unlock other characters by playing Story Mode, and can also get DLC Characters from the Wii Shop. In Survival Mode, you can team up, and fight as many hordes of enemies until they all drop. In Online Mode, you can play with many other people. Story The story starts off in a festival, where the people of Elmore celebrate the 1000th year of where thier legendary hero defeated the Dark Demon, Darknerous. The hero defeated the demon, and named the town Elmore. It was a great celebration. But when the seal on the Statue of the Sealed Demon attracted the robber, he forced himself to steal it. However, when he tried to take it, the seal broke, and released the demon Darknerous, and the Sacred Seal broke into seven pieces, and when the army tries to track down and destroy the demon, Gumball goes on a journey of his own to find the seven Sacred Pieces spreaded across Elmore and destroy the demon. On his journey, he meet's his family and old friends at many different locations throughout Elmore. Cast *Gumball Watterson - Logan Grove *Darwin Watterson - Kwesi Boakye *Anias Watterson - Kyla Rae Kowalski *Nicole Watterson - Teresa Gallagher *Richard Watterson - Dan Russell *Penny Fitzgerald - Jessica McDonald *Mr. Fitzgerald - Lewis Macleod *Tobias - Hugo Harold Harrison *Bananna Joe - Rupert Degas *Carrie - Grey Desile *Rachel - Grey Desile *Cameran - Jessica McDonald *Molly - Jessica McDonald *Ocho - Hugo Harold Harrison *Clayton - Max Caizer *Idaho - Rupert Degas *Anton - Lewis Macleod *Alan - Lewis Macleod *Miss Simian - Sandra Dickens *Mr. Small - Adam Long *Principle Nigel Brown - Lewis Macleod *Rocky - Lewis Macleod *Teri - Jessica McDonald *Tina Rex - Dan Russell *Bobert - Kerry Shale *Leslie - Kerry Shale *Jamie - Jessica McDonald *Egg Heads - Rupert Degas and Lewis Macleod *Mr. Robinson - Rupert Degas *Mrs. Robinson - Teresa Gallagher *Larry Needle Miner - Lewis Macleod *Doughnut Shierf - Rupert Degas *Sal Left Thumb - Rupert Degas *Jealousy - John Kassir *Darknerous - Yuri Lowenthal Additional Voices *Nolan North *Tom Kenny *Kirk Thorton *Jeremy Shada *Paul St. Peter *Tony Lister *William Salyers *Eric Ladin *Qution Flynn *Troy Baker Single Player Enemies *Bull Dog *Evil Squirle *Spider *Dark Tree *Eagle Bird *Wild Wolf *Mocking Jay *Mutant Monsters *Zombies Multiplayer Characters *'Starter' **'Gumball' **'Darwin' **'Anias' **'Nicole' **'Richard' **'Penny' **'Carrie' **'Tobias' **'Ocho' **'Cameran' **'Idaho' **'Anton' **'Bananna Joe' **'Clayton' *'Unlockable' **'Jamie - '''Beat her in Story Mode. **'Rachel - Rescue her in Story Mode. **'Bobert - '''Beat him in Story Mode. **'Sal - 'Clear 15 side missions in Story Mode. **'Mr. Fitzgerald - 'Clear 30 side missions in Story Mode. **'Egg Heads - 'Clear 20 side missions in Story Mode. **'Jealousy - 'Clear 50 side missions in Story Mode. **'Gi Gumball - 'Clear 70 side missions in Story Mode. **'Evil Darwin - 'Clear 80 side missions in Story Mode. **'Young Nicole - 'Clear 85 side missions in Story Mode. **'Young Richard - 'Clear 90 side missions in Story Mode. **'Young Sal - 'Clear 95 side missions in Story Mode. **'Darknerous - 'Beat Story Mode on Chaotic difficulty and clear all 100 side missions. DLC Characters There are many different DLC packs, which contain many different characters that can be bought at the Wii Shop. Each different pack contains the following: *'Adventure Pack **'Finn' **'Jake' **'Ice King' **'Marceline' *'Regular Pack' **'Mordecai' **'Rigby' **'Benson' **'Skips' **'Pops' **'Muscle Man' **'High Five Ghost' **'Thomas' *'Nintendo Pack' **'Mario' **'Donkey Kong' **'Link' **'Samus' **'Yoshi' **'Kirby' **'Fox' **'Pikachu' **'Luigi' **'Captain Falcon' **'Ness' **'Jigglypuff' **'Diddy Kong' **'Zelda' **'Zero Suit Samus' **'Meta Knight' **'Falco' Alternate Costumes *'Gumball' **Pajamas **Swimsuit **Blacksuit **Halloween Costume **Winter Outfit **Carrie Possession **Jealousy Possession **Wedding Dress **Paintball outfit **Ghost Form *'Darwin' **Shoeless **Mustache **Terified **Ghost Form **Possessed by Jealousy **Paintball Outfit *'Anias' **Paintball Outfit **Halloween Costume **Ghost Form *'Nicole' **Wedding Dress **Paintball Outfit **Tan Outfit *'Richard' **Shirtless **Electro Fat Outfit **Paintball Outfit *'Penny' **Season 1 Design **Swimsuit *'Mr. Fitzgerald' **Running Outfit **Contsruction Helmet *'Bananna Joe' **Halloween Costume *'Tobias' **Knight Outfit **Headbandless *'Bobert' **Gumball Transformation *'Carrie' **Possessed by Jealousy Shop The shop contains many characters, alternate costumes, stages, movies, and artwork from the show. Money can be earned by obtaining it in Story Mode, completing Side Missions, and playing Vs. Mode. The best way to earn alot of money is by surviving alot of rounds in Survival Mode. *'Characters' **'Jamie - '$50,000 **'Rachel - '$100,000 **'Bobert - '$200,000 **'Sal - '$250,000 **'Mr. Fitzgerald - '$500,000 **'Egg Heads - '$300,000 **'Jealousy - '$750,000 **'Gi Gumball - '$1,000,000 **'Evil Darwin - '$1,250,000 **'Young Nicole - '$1,500,000 **'Young Richard - '$1,750,000 **'Young Sal - '$2,000,000 **'Darknerous - '$3,000,000 *'Alternate Costumes' **'Gumball' ***Pajamas - $100,000 ***Swimsuit - $150,000 ***Blacksuit - $200,000 ***Halloween Costume - $250,000 ***Winter Outfit - $300,000 ***Carrie Possession - $350,000 ***Jealousy Possession - $400,000 ***Wedding Dress - $450,000 ***Paintball Outfit - $500,000 ***Ghost Form - $600,000 Category:Video games Category:Wii Category:Cartoon Network